


Sticky Notes

by words_are_like_colors



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon with a twist, Cute, First person POV Saruhiko, I haven’t told anyone about them yet, Lost Small World, M/M, Sorry. I can explain Seiji AU for you if you ask, The two AUs are mine, like same plot but Sticky AU and Seiji AU mixed in with it, post rok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors
Summary: Saruhiko first meets Misaki through sticky notes he leaves on his desks. Through the notes, they developed a quick friendship and dependency on each other. Even after the Betrayal and Slate being destroyed, they still pass notes to each other and they also get their adopted son into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Btw. The beginning is when they’re in middle school. Misaki is a guy. Saru just thinks that it’s a girl by his name. Mi~Sa~Ki~.  
> And Thank You Miles-To-Go2 for being my beta :D

_“Hello! I know this is weird but I thought this would be the easiest way to talk to you without being creepy. ~~Haha this is creepy. Sorry.~~ I’m Yata by the way. Ok, you’ll probably ask what my full name is so here it is: Yata Misaki. Call me by that name and I’ll be pissed. I sit in the seat before you (6th period). So…. If you want to reply, just put the sticky note on the bottom on the desk and I’ll find it (I come back to this room for study hall and I already made this seat mine so no one else will see it). I hope I can talk to you soon! ~Yata_” The handwriting was rough but legible, covering the front and back of the sticky. 

I sighed and reread the note, trying to understand why this “Yata Misaki” was talking to me. I wasn’t interested in girls. Okay, it wasn’t like I was gay or anything (at least not the stereotypical gay that the media and gossip promote) but girls were never a big important thing for me like they were for most of the other boys. 

I looked back down at the sticky and realized that the handwriting wasn’t girly at all. It was more scribbly and blocky, like a typical guy’s handwriting would be, but she might just be different. My handwriting was neat and I took time to write all my notes nicely, unlike most of the boys in the school, so I was in no place to say that her handwriting was weird. 

Kids dropped into seats around me as the bell sounded. Everyone always ignored me, so I wasn’t worried about them seeing the sticky. _Should I reply_? It wasn’t like I knew this “Yata Misaki,” and quite frankly, socializing was never my strong point—or really a point at all. So I slipped the sticky into my binder to keep if the girl came asking for it. It wasn’t like I had any sticky notes myself, and since this one was filled up I wasn’t obliged to reply. 

Wait… Was this note even written for me? If so, how did she know who I was? School had only been going on for two days. This could’ve been written for some chick that she wanted to meet. 

Oh well, if she wanted it, she could find me. Finders keepers, right? 

The class started and I took my homework out. I had Computing Studies next period. I could just skip that class altogether, but it was an easy class to ace. The teacher was a old man with some kind of memory issue, so if I did decide to skip, I’d be safe. It wasn’t like I really cared about school or getting caught, but I was better safe than sorry. 

— 

I carefully cracked open the door to the secret attic before slipping inside and shutting the door. The house was old and huge. My mother was very wealthy but almost never at home, only coming back to host big company parties. To be completely honest, I’d rather only see my mother every holiday than have my father at home all the time. At least she didn’t whisper in my ear that I was a failure or just a stinky monkey taking up space. 

I climbed the creaky stairs up into the attic, dust and dirt jumping off each stair that I stepped on. The attic was dark and stifling, but it was safe… safe from that demon downstairs. 

I tugged on the rusty chain hanging off of the light to turn it on. The room was spacious; an abandoned oak writing desk that’d been stained dark brown sat across the room and a tabby brown cat plush kept guard on the chair. I had found the plush behind a dumpster when I was little. The green eyes of the plush had bored into mine when I found it, as if asking me to pick him up and bring him home. I never gave him a name, but if I ever did… I would call him Kida. Kida was my only friend when I was too little to care for myself. Even in my early years of elementary, I had no friends except for Kida. 

I walked over and softly patted him on the head. When I got older, my father had found the plush and gone to destroy it. I’d ended up lying and said that I would take care of it myself, but instead I’d hidden him up here. “Hey Kida,” I muttered, picking him up and sticking him under my arm. 

With my free hand, I grabbed a bulletin board and placed it on the broken bed, dropping Kida and my bag next to it. The bed made a creaking sound as I sat on it. 

I pulled out my binder. I’d been collecting the sticky notes for five days now, starting with the first one where the girl had introduced herself. But now I was starting to doubt her gender. 

Tuesday: “ _Oh…. You haven’t replied. That sucks. Maybe you didn’t have anything to reply with? I should’ve thought of that, so I put an extra sticky with this one. So…that’s why there’s another sticky on the bottom of the desk. I hope you’re having a good first few days. Mine were…. fine. Nothing much happened. Talk to you soon! ~Yata._ ” 

Wednesday: “ _You didn’t reply again. If I were you, I’d be wondering why I’m even talking to you in the first place. But I’ll only tell you if you reply! Does that work? Maybe just a “hi” drawn on the desk, or a note introducing yourself? ~Yata._ ” On Wednesday I had started pondering how this girl knew who I was. The thought had been getting on my nerves so much that I’d scribbled a small “hi” on the desk, just to hear what she had to say.

Thursday: “ _You replied! Yay! I definitely saw the “hi” on the desk, so you can’t say that you didn’t see my notes. Ok, so, I promised to tell you how I know you, so here you go! (Sorry if this is long). Please don’t call me a stalker, but I saw you at the assembly on the first day of school. I was sitting two rows behind you. When they were listing off the special people who had qualified for the new computing class, the announcer called off your name—“Fushimi Saruhiko”—and I saw you stand up ~~and I thought you looked really cool, no. Ignore that. Might as well scribble it out. Oops. I write what comes to mind, just like when I talk. I should shut up now~~._  
[New Sticky]  
_I scribble instead of erasing. Sorry about that. It looks really bad, right? Back to what I was saying. You stood up and I saw you. Later when I got to my class, my teacher accidentally put up the wrong seating chart AnD I SAW THAT YOU WERE SITTING IN THE SAME SEAT AS ME. HOW COOL IS THAT?!! ~Yata_ ” I didn’t reply to that note, but I’d taken both of them and stashed them inside my binder. I hadn’t had my own sticky note to reply with—if I had, I would’ve said something like “leave me alone,” or “stalker”. But I’d noticed that she’d(?) said that she(?) was sitting a few rows behind me, which was on the boys side. The room had been divided into boys and girls for some reason that I didn’t remember, but how could a girl have gotten on the boys side?

Friday: *a poorly drawn stick figure crow* “ _Maybe you like pictures more than talking? So, here’s a crow! If I had a spirit animal, it would be a crow. I don’t have a weird death thing about me or anything, it’s just that I find crows cool! ~Yata_ ” I’d found a second sticky note that day; it looked like it had been discarded or thrown on the ground. I’d picked it up and read it. “ _Hey, I know you aren’t replying but I know you’re listening. I can just tell. I’m really upset right now and I have to tell someone. People keep on talking trash about me. Like that I’m short or that I have a girly name that I don’t even want to have. I want to punch them or cry. I don’t know which. Maybe, could you please, write back… Just so I know that you are listening and that no one else is stealing theses notes? ~Yata_ ” Her(?) handwriting was all over the place in this sadder note, it was jumbled and mixed so that it was barely readable. I’d taken out the spare sticky note that Yata Misaki had supplied me. I hadn’t known what to write, or even whether I should write anything at all, but her(?) feelings had made me feel like I had to do something. Comforting people was pretty much against my moral code. I had no idea how to comfort others—it wasn’t like anyone had ever done it for me. 

I’d made sure that no one else was looking while I had scrawled out my reply. It was short but it got right to the point. “You can… talk to me. I can’t comfort you but I’m getting your notes. ~Fushimi Saruhiko” I’d been pondering whether or not to leave the note and whether she(?) would even get it when the bell had sounded, causing me to put my reply on the desk. Now what was done, was done. Yata Misaki would get the note or not. 

I sighed as I looked at the Friday stickies before tacking them onto the board. Kida watched me put the stickies neatly on, his green eyes bright like the leaves in the summer sun. Sometimes it felt like he was alive, someone who was there for me. It was a plush and not a real thing, but it… helped. I felt less lonely and broken off from society when I was with him, but maybe I had a new companion now. Someone else to watch the sun set and the moon rise with everyday, someone else who would theorize with me about what the future might bring, someone else who could lock me in their beautiful eyes and keep me there until I died.

—  
No one was sitting at the desk in the far back corner—my desk. I slipped past some giggling girls and sat down at the desk, wondering if this mysterious girl(?) was like the ones I’d pushed past. 

I didn’t know why but my heart was racing. Did she(?) leave another note for me? Did she(?) forget? 

I ran my hand along the underside of the desk, searching for the piece of paper. As my fingers ran across the paper, I pulled it off of the desk, flipping it over so I could read it. “ _You actually replied. Finally. I didn’t mean for you to see that one where I was upset… but thank you! :) I must’ve dropped it or something. But I’m glad that you found it! I’m really happy right now. Ok. Since you replied properly, I’ll fully introduce myself, and I expect you to do the same_ ” On the first sticky was her(?) introduction. “ _I’m Yata Misaki, but call me Yata. Just Yata please. I’m a first year. My Yata-Team has turned against me so I kinda have no friends…. Haha. Oh well. I signed up for the guys football tryouts, hopefully I get into that.~Yata_ ” 

I rolled my eyes. My suspicions were right—I wasn’t talking to a girl, it was a boy named Yata Misaki. A laugh nearly tore from my throat. _Misaki._ What a girly name. Couldn’t his parents have given him a more manly name? _No, I shouldn’t be thinking like this. He was obviously upset about it and I, for one, shouldn’t be laughing at the name that his parents gave him_. Niki had given me a rotten name that I couldn’t change, and I’d been laughed at plenty of times for it. I shouldn’t be doing this to Yata either. That was wrong. 

I stashed the new stickies away and pulled out my own. (I’d bought them Friday afternoon on my way home.) With my lip trapped between my teeth, I wrote on the blue sticky note, “Hello, Yata. I’m Fushimi Saruhiko. I’m also (obviously) a first year. I also don’t have any friends so we’re in the same boat. I don’t play any sports but I excel in online gaming and computing. Is that enough for you? ~Fushimi Saruhiko” I kept reading over what I’d written; I even rewrote it a few times. I’d done what he wanted me to do. Would that be enough?

—  
We talked back and forth for the next two months. Each of our notes became longer and longer until we had started to tape whole pieces of paper to the bottom of the desk. Each note was more important to me than the last, enough so that I laid awake at night wondering what his answer would be the next day. 

I still tacked every one of them to the board with Kida watching, but now I didn’t do it with a questioning gaze, I did it with a small smile. Yata was now someone I could talk to and theorize with. I wanted to try meeting him in person. I didn’t see a reason not to. 

The stall door let out a loud click as it shut. Plopping down on the toilet seat, I pulled out my modified PDA and turned it on. After I clicked a few buttons, a hologram shot up, making it look like a laptop. I reached forward and clicked some of the invisible keys to get the program working. 

Yes, it was wrong, but I was skipping my computing studies class. That old teacher didn’t know what he was talking about half the time. I really shouldn’t be in that class anyways since I already knew all of it. To prove it, I could just show the administrators the game I made. It was called J-Cube. The game consisted of Rubik’s cubes and cards, and it wasn’t too complicated to play. You just had to complete the cubes and match them with the cards. I’d considered asking Yata to play—the only player I had to go against at the moment was the computer. 

A loud click made me jolt back out of my thoughts; someone had entered the stall next to me. 

I inwardly sighed and clicked “start game” to play J-Cube. Tapping the invisible keys, the first cube started to rotate, the colored squares matching together to make a larger square. My little avatar in the bottom corner pumped a fist in the air when the cube matched with a card. The computer’s avatar crossed his arms and tapped his mini foot on the fake ground. 

“Fushimi? What are you doing?” I jumped, nearly dropping my PDA when a voice came from the ceiling. The hologram laptop vanished from the sudden jerk. Shocked, I looked up to see a boy with bright orange red hair and amber eyes. A grin was drawn across his face. The kid laughed slightly. “Sorry for surprising you. I saw the light, so… It’s not like you were taking a shit or anything, so it’s okay, right? Don’t you have class right now?” 

I glared up at the weird kid and growled, “Get lost.” I turned back to my PDA, hoping that the boy would just leave me alone. I didn’t have the patience for some annoying brat. Clicking a button on my PDA, the laptop came back up. 

A soft noise of awe came from the kid. “What’s that? It looks cool. Was there something like that included in the PDAs?” asked the annoying brat who didn’t know how to mind his own business.

“It’s self made,” I muttered, hoping that since he got an answer, he would leave me alone. 

“It’s self made!?” He gasped loudly, amazed. “Could my PDA get something like that?” 

I gritted my teeth before nearly yelling in anger, “Get lost already!!” My face was dark as I shot him one last glare. 

“S-sorry…” He disappeared down into his own stall, leaving a loud silence. 

I let out a breath and focused back on my game now that the nuisance was gone. After I completed a few more cubes, the boy started to talk. “Um… If I’m not annoying you—” _You’re annoying me,_ I hissed inwardly. “—then is it okay if we talk?” 

I didn’t answer, but the kid kept on talking. “Yata-team is the group I made in class that I always hang out with, but… it seems like I was always hated by my frien—” 

My whole body had frozen when he’d said “Yata-team”. Yata?! Was this the kid I’d been talking with for the past month? “Yata? Yata Misaki?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Huh? Yeah. I’m Yata. Didn’t you know that?” The confused question drifted through the wall of the stall. 

I stopped breathing for a second. This was Yata. I launched off of the toilet seat, dropping my PDA on the way out of my stall and as I crashed into his. The boy’s eyes were wide with surprise. “Okay. Let me get this straight. You’re the Yata Misaki. This isn’t just some shitty prank.” 

He nodded, smiling cutely. “Yep! I’m the one you’ve been talking to for the past few months.” 

I didn’t know what to say. This was…. unexpected. Seeing Yata in person was astonishing. He looked different than I expected. I expected a more nerdy yet tough looking boy but instead I get this short adorable redhead. And to be honest, I quite liked this boy more than the one I expected.

I have to make sure. I can’t be wrong about this. He is my only friend. “What did you say in the last note.” I stated more than asked. This boy couldn’t of saw Yata’s note if he wasn’t the real Yata. 

Yata gave me a confused look but answered. “That I wish that one day, a mediator would fall from the skies, destroying this cruel world.” He recited the line perfectly. 

I smiled with relief, ducking down to pick up my PDA before I answered his question from earlier. “J-Cube.” 

“Huh?” 

“You wanted to know what I was playing right?” I went to the wall opposite of the toilets and sat down, setting up the game. “You can watch.” 

A dazzling smile crossed his face. Yata happily sat down next to him and watched as I started the game. 

Thank you, Yata. Maybe we can meet sometime. I think that would be… fun. I still don’t know what you look like though so you’ll have to point yourself out when we meet. Meeting people is a huge leap for me so you better be as special as you sound like. Regarding your last note, I think the same thing. It would be nice if our world was destroyed. Hopefully there is a better world we can meet in.  
Your friend, Fushimi Saruhiko.

—  
**_10 Years Later_**

“Oi! Saruhiko, get up!” A finger jabbed into my ribs a few times, Misaki insistent that I get up. “I just woke up you ten minutes ago.” 

This is what I get for having to stay at Scepter 4 late again. It’s not my fault that there are still Strains running around causing trouble and needing new lives. It’s been two years since the Slate was destroyed so Misaki and I became friends again but this time we were more than friends. 

The poke became rougher. “Do I have to _drag_ you out of bed?!” Misaki whined, now pulling on my arm. 

I opened my eyes and glared at him. “You take Seiji to school. I’m staying home to sleep. I’ve barely been home all week.” I rolled over and throw my arm over my eyes to block out the light. 

“So that means you haven’t seen Seiji that much. At least walk him to school if you’re too tired to drive.” The poking had stopped since I was now awake. 

“Fine.” I half growled, rolling back over to get out of bed. I glanced at my PDA, not looking at my disgruntled boyfriend. There was a message there from Munakata stating that Andy had found a Strain hideout overnight and that I had to go help retrieved them. “I guess I have to go to Scepter 4 anyways.” I sighed, finally looking at Misaki who wore a face of half angry and half disappointment. “You _wanted_ me to stay home?” 

Misaki shrugged and crossed his arms. “Well… I haven’t seen you that much earlier so I was hoping that we could get some time together…” The pout he was trying to hide shown through a bit. 

“I’ll ask Captain for a personal day for tomorrow.” Leaning forward and brushing some hair out of the way, I pressed a small kiss to his forehead before going into the bathroom to get ready. 

After a brief shower (which I almost fell asleep in), I headed into the kitchen to see Seiji hopping up and down, excited about something, his bright green eyes alight. “Mommy! Mommy! Did you put my sticky in my lunch?” 

“Yeah. Here.” Misaki showed him before he helped the little kid with his jacket. “Have fun.” 

“Bye!” Seiji ran up to the door, waiting for me to leave with him. 

Misaki chuckled slightly and put my lunch in my hands, my small black and red bento box in a plastic bag. “You still look half dead.” 

“Like that makes me feel any better.” My attitude more sore than usual due to the lack of sleep. 

Misaki just smiled and stood on his toes for a soft goodbye kiss before stepping back to let me leave. “Oh, and I put my note with your lunch too.” 

I nodded and went to the door, Seiji still hopping up and down excitedly. I gave Misaki a wave before shutting the door. Little Seiji ran down the steps ands up to the car. 

How should I state this… adopting Seiji was unexpected and sudden. So sudden that I had barely comprehend what had happened and what this was going to be come. I, personally, am not a family person and the word “family” was basically like poison. I wanted to stay away from it and I didn’t want it. Yes, if you want to consider boyfriends as “family” then be that way but that’s not the point. Even the thought of adopting a kid made me want to hide. I couldn’t, I couldn’t have a child. I was too fearful of being Niki, a disrespectful and abusive father. Maybe I got use to the idea Seiji was that I had absolutely no blood ties with him which means Niki can never come back. 

I had met Seiji around six months ago at Scepter 4. A Strain has dropped her son off at the front gates, begging for someone to take care of him because she couldn’t anymore and that she would volunteer to go in for training on controlling her powers. Scepter 4 had gladly took her and the kid in. While a few of the alphabet squad had taken the mother away, the little four year old was left to find someone to hang out with. At this time, I was at my desk deep within my work when the small ran up to me crying out “Daddy!” and this startled me, naturally. Normally kids don’t run up to you (especially me) and call you mom or dad but this wide eyed kid did. I pushed him away at first but he came right back enough times to annoy me. A few of the other co workers had noticed Seiji calling me his dad so they also annoyed me to the point where I sat him and myself down to color, which he seemed to really want to do. 

At the time I had decided just to wait until Captain got back to dump the kid on him but when around lunch time, Misaki had come into Scepter 4. I had forgot all about my lunch out (which was also forced on me by my co workers because they feel like it’s fun to tease the person who was doing all of their work) with Misaki because of Seiji. And what do you know! Seiji had ran up to Misaki and called him “Mommy”. We ended up taking Seiji with us out to lunch. During the lunch, Misaki and Seiji “bonded”, or whatever that is, leaving me to watch as they drew kiddy things on the disposal placemats. Apparently Seiji already knew about his parents ditching him and had put upon himself to pick out new parents. For once the tables had turned and that the kid was picking out the parents instead the normal other way around. 

Misaki had insisted that we bring the kid home for the night until he found a proper home. I really couldn’t say no because I didn’t want to spark up a raging argument so I gave in and said yes so Seiji kinda just stayed with us. Eventually we had papers signed and we became his guardians. To be honest, it’s kinda nice having Seiji around. 

I pulled the car up to the preschool. When Munakata had learned that Misaki and I had Seiji, he had instantly recommended us the same preschool that his own son goes at. Captain had kept his wife and son a secret because of the Jungle and Colorless mess. 

I walked Seiji into school, carrying his bag for him. The kid started to do his excited jumping thing and ran over to a kid sitting at the cubbies. Seiji practically threw himself at Munakata Masaomi, hugging him tightly. I glanced around to see if Captain was around and he was. I don’t want me to talk to me here. Sighing, I went over to Seiji and pulled the smalls apart. 

After letting go of his best friend, Seiji grabbed his lunch from my hands and pulled his sticky out. “Read it to me!” 

“It’s for lunch.” I went to put it away when I was stopped. 

He shook his head. “Mrs. Allura read it to everyone. It embarrassed me.” His pout face looked exactly like Misaki’s. He can pick things up fast. 

“Fine.” I shot a look at where Captain was talking to the teacher to make sure that he wasn’t paying attention when I sat on the edge of Seiji’s cubby. “ _Have a good day, Seiji! Tell Masaomi I said hi. Love, Mom (Misaki)_ ” I read aloud to him. Seiji got all glittery eyed and hugged me, only letting go when footsteps sounded. Munakata had walked over. “Yes Captain?” 

Munakata gave me a half smile and was sparking slightly, answering after he had bid his son goodbye. “That was nice of you.” 

I rolled my eyes, getting up and walking out of the preschool with him. “Whatever. I need go.” I opened my car door when Munakata placed a hand on my shoulder. “What?” I nearly snapped. 

“Your stressed out.” 

I almost glared at him but I ended just clicking my tongue. “I have to get those Strains.” I went to get into my car when I paused and turned to him. “I want a personal day tomorrow.” 

The Captain looked unfazed as usual at this surprising news. I never take a personal day unless it’s an emergency. “Of course. You can take the rest of today off as well if you are set on getting those Strains.” 

—  
I ended up getting everything done before lunch so I had gone home to avoid the office. Misaki was playing video games, as usual, when I got home. Me being too hungry and tired to play with him, I sat myself down on the couch to eat the food he made and watch him play. 

Misaki’s bento box was really good. I wouldn’t admit it to him but I would wait for him to get home to eat because I love his food. That was one thing I missed during the “betrayal”. 

_After I had finished eating, I read the note he had written for me. “Hi! I had accidentally found the box of notes I had written to you during middle school when I was getting out new sheets. Sorry. But not sorry. I didn’t know you kept them all, even the first one. Haha. My handwriting sucked back then. It still does! I also found a cat stuffie in the box. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you have that? I’ve never seen it before._  
_Hey, maybe you could ask your Captain if we can have a few days off. I really want to go on a mini vacation or something. I haven’t gone anywhere in a long time and I think it would be fun. Maybe we can say hi to my family or go to the beach. Please ask!  
Love, Misaki_ ”


End file.
